


You Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go//\/\\JASPIS

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Graphic, Multi, Poor Jasper, Tragic Love Story, and lapis too, angsty, au where gems can withstand birth which mans that rose is alive, but it's stil better than twilight, it will probably have tons of amedot fluff to recover from the angst, might be a depression trigger, reader is lapis, tragic jaspis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A party for Lapis</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A/N Important Info for the Story

**So, this is an upcoming Jaspis fic that I'll write.**

**Here is some information you must know:**

**//You, as in the reader, are Lapis.**

**//This story will contain a depressed Lapis**

**//Possible suicide trigger**

**//It is the Second Gem war. \\\\\\\important///**

**//Possible depression trigger**

**//Will have a lot of Amedot fluff bc why not?**

**//Jasper has been redeemed before the story**

**//Cluster has been defeated**

**//Lapis is also a crystal gem**

**//Many Flashbacks**

**//AU where gems can withstand giving birth; Rose is alive.\\\\\\\kind of important////**

**//Greg and Rose are divorced, but are still friends.**

**//RosePearl, Amedot, Rupphire, Stevonnie, and, most importantly, jaspis; don't like, don't read.**

**//And, yes, the title is based off the Passenger song.**

**//Amethyst and Pearl were formerly in a relationship, but it won't be mentioned much.**

**//This will be longer than any of my other fics.**

**//Very Angsty & Nostalgic**

**//If you love Lapis OR Jasper grab some tissues.\\\\\\\even more important////**

**//GemPreg; Gem pregnancy**

**//Rose didnot die from Steven's birth, but was comatose.**

 

**More information later maybe!**

**Also, leave suggestions down below!**

**\\\\\6/16/2016 Edit/// I added a few important pieces of info. I'll start writing this fic in the summer for the Summer of Steven.**

**\\\\\6/26/2016 Edit/// I started writing a bit of the prologue.**


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party for Lapis

You were just sitting there, wondering if people actually care about you. Wait, of course they do! Why else would they be throwing this big party for you? Oh, right. I have to start from the beginning. 

Your name is Lapis Lazuli, the only Lapis on the team of the Crystal Gems. You were one of the first ones to join this team after the rebellion. All of the others that joined after you look up to you in a saviorly way. That is why you are at the end of this party table, wondering why everyone threw a party for a weak and useless gem like you. 

After half an hour of waiting, the original gems came in (with Peridot, Jasper, Connie, and Steven). 

"Now who's ready to start this Party?!!?!" Shouted the most extroverted gem, Amethyst. Most of the gems cheered at that statement. 

"Wow, they're really excited for this, aren't they?" You thought. 

The gems came up to you one by one. You said "Thank You" each time. After about 50 of them, the originals (+Peridot, Jasper, Steven, and Connie) came up to you. 

"You deserve it!"

"Thank you Amethyst!"

"We're very grateful!"

"Thanks Pearl."

"I am very pleased that you're on this team, Lazuli."

"Thank you, Bismuth."

"You deserve this, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!"

"Thanks Steven!"

Next, your eyes, along with many other's widened. Ruby and Sapphire unfused. 

"We don't do this often, but its a special occasion," Ruby explained. 

"Congratulations, Lapis."

"Thank you Sapphire!"

Next in line, was Peridot. 

"Congrats, Lazuli."

"Thank you." You rolled your eyes.   
Why can't she just get my name right?!? 

Next was Connie. 

"Congratulations," She smiled. 

"Thanks Connie!"

Next was your girlfriend, Jasper. 

"Congrats, Babe." 

"Th-" you were about to say "Thank You" but Jasper cut you off when her lips roughly brushed yours. You kissed her passionately. Once you stopped kissing her you looked into her golden yellow eyes, while she looked into your bluish purple ones. 

Once you two were done with your sappy romance, the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, congratulated you. 

"Its really a pleasure that you're on our team, Lapis."

You bowed. "Thank you, Miss."

Then everyone sat down at their organized party chairs. Several gems got onto the stage. 

"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, " shouted Amethyst. 

You all partied hard. 

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 420 words   
> im c r a f t i n g
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy!


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party for Lapis

You were just sitting there, wondering if people actually care about you. Wait, of course they do! Why else would they be throwing this big party for you? Oh, right. I have to start from the beginning. 

Your name is Lapis Lazuli, the only Lapis on the team of the Crystal Gems. You were one of the first ones to join this team after the rebellion. All of the others that joined after you look up to you in a saviorly way. That is why you are at the end of this party table, wondering why everyone threw a party for a weak and useless gem like you. 

After half an hour of waiting, the original gems came in (with Peridot, Jasper, Connie, and Steven). 

"Now who's ready to start this Party?!!?!" Shouted the most extroverted gem, Amethyst. Most of the gems cheered at that statement. 

"Wow, they're really excited for this, aren't they?" You thought. 

The gems came up to you one by one. You said "Thank You" each time. After about 50 of them, the originals (+Peridot, Jasper, Steven, and Connie) came up to you. 

"You deserve it!"

"Thank you Amethyst!"

"We're very grateful!"

"Thanks Pearl."

"I am very pleased that you're on this team, Lazuli."

"Thank you, Bismuth."

"You deserve this, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!"

"Thanks Steven!"

Next, your eyes, along with many other's widened. Ruby and Sapphire unfused. 

"We don't do this often, but its a special occasion," Ruby explained. 

"Congratulations, Lapis."

"Thank you Sapphire!"

Next in line, was Peridot. 

"Congrats, Lazuli."

"Thank you." You rolled your eyes.   
Why can't she just get my name right?!? 

Next was Connie. 

"Congratulations," She smiled. 

"Thanks Connie!"

Next was your girlfriend, Jasper. 

"Congrats, Babe." 

"Th-" you were about to say "Thank You" but Jasper cut you off when her lips roughly brushed yours. You kissed her passionately. Once you stopped kissing her you looked into her golden yellow eyes, while she looked into your bluish purple ones. 

Once you two were done with your sappy romance, the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, congratulated you. 

"Its really a pleasure that you're on our team, Lapis."

You bowed. "Thank you, Miss."

Then everyone sat down at their organized party chairs. Several gems got onto the stage. 

"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, " shouted Amethyst. 

You all partied hard. 

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 420 words   
> im c r a f t i n g
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy!


End file.
